How To Save a Life
by aroseandaride
Summary: With Jax gone and positions shifted everyone has finally settled into a new legitimate life. A year has passed since the Sons of Anarchy changed. This is the story of Talia, the only born daughter to any of the Sons, as she struggles with life, the club, and filling the shoes Gemma has left behind.


**Okay so for beginners this is my first story so please be nice. Second I do not own any of the SOA characters. Third this story is taking place after season 7, a year after to be exact. Throughout the story there will be flashbacks and paragraphs that are quoted and italicized which will be Talia's POV explaining something. This story is supposed to be as if Talia were telling her life story. Talia is my own character. **

There is something about a man in leather that turns a woman into an animal.

There is something about a man in leather that unsettles other men.

I suppose that's why some people were shocked to pull into the Teller-Morrow Automotive lot and see a young sixteen year old girl hanging out. Many people don't take the time of day to think that these men and old ladies could have a life outside of the Sons of Anarchy, that they could have families or be parents, the thought itself seems foreign to people. I could only assume that's why so many people ask the young girl if she needs a place to stay. And she always lifted an eyebrow, let out a laugh and in the most serious tone would reply "I am home" and look away.

There was something about a man in leather that comforted few, mostly run away girls looking for a warm meal, a bed and a man to lay under.

It takes a certain kind of runaway to be a crow eater. The other kind of person who was comforted by a man in leather was Talia, who to the young girl the leather meant she was home. Talia, well Talia was comforted in her own way by the smell of the leather and cigarettes. The reaper on the back of the classic leather kuttes was the meaning of peace and family. She was home when one of the Sons would wrap their arms around her and call her darlin' or dear and hug her close. The Sons were the only men she needed, her father was one of the founders, the original nine. Her mother ran from them, but Talia she believed in them. This is the story of Talia, the first born daughter to any of the Sons.

"Most of us were not violent by nature. We all had problems with authority, but none of us were sociopaths. We came to realize that when you move your life off the social grid, you give up the safety that society provides. On the fringe, blood and bullets are the rule of law and if you're a man with convictions, violence is inevitable." -Jackson Teller

_-Flashback. 7 Years Ago-_

"_Talia what are you doing?" Otto Delaney yelled into the back of the clubhouse for his daughter. "The Nomads are here. Quinn is here!" _

_Talia rushed down the stairs to see her god father. She leaped into his arms and took in the smell of whiskey and leather that she remembered so well. Quinn put her down and sat at the table with Otto and Happy, another Nomad on the travel with Quinn._

"_Whats up guys?" Talia questioned as she sat with them, she watched her dad put her head down and her heart jumped into her throat._

"_Tal I'm going away for a long time. I know we have an honestly policy and Quinn is going to take that over for me. Anything that goes on with the Sons, you will know. I want you to write and visit me. The catch is that you can't stay here anymore. Happy here is transferring to the SAMCRO charter and getting an apartment where you will stay." Otto said diving into the situation._

"_How long?" Tears brimmed her eyes at the thought of her only parent leaving. _

"_Six years at least," Talia jumped up and ran upstairs into her room. That was the last thing she heard her dad say before the sirens began. _

_That was the last time Talia saw her father._

-Present-

"Look at you!" Some blonde haired, big boobed woman said as she came out of the clubhouse adjusting her skirt. Talia could only imagine what she was just doing in there.

"That is not one of my girls, who is that?" Talia asked Happy who stood next to her with his arm securely around her waist.

"That would be a sweet butt that Lee is traveling with." Happy said and then placed a kiss on her neck.

"I got to get more in touch with my other charters."

"Mama you know what you need to know." Talia smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry, blame it on being pregnant. What is your name again sweetheart?" Talia smiled politely.

"Sorry Ashley, sweet butt turning old lady. I thought I would make friends with the Queen Bee of the Sons Of Anarchy." Ashley said and smiled sweetly. Talia nodded and excused herself to go find Althea. Happy watched as her white maternity dress swayed at her ankles, she glowed today. Talia was in her zone.

"_I suppose before going any further I should tell you who these people are and what they are. A crow eater or a sweet butt is a female who hangs around the Sons Of Anarchy club houses and sleeps with a member of the MC. On occasion they become old ladies after a member will take interest in them or vice versa. Jerry is Filip 'Chibs' Telford's old lady and my right hand woman. We run this shit together. Talia owns the garage now after Wendy handed over the papers and left." _

Talia walked into the club house and was instantly surrounded by a cloud of smoke, Tig rushed to her side and pulled his kutte off placing it around the sides of her head to take some of the smoke pressure away.

"Maybe we could open a door." Talia laughed as Tig fanned in front of her face. He nodded and laughed. He led her to the back of the club house into Chibs dorm room. She found Althea lying on the bed sleeping lightly. She walked over to her and cuddled into her.

"My lovey dovey please come join the party with me." Talia laughed as Althea rubbed her belly.

"Aw mama you being overwhelmed?"

"Some random woman I don't even know came up to me and was just gushing about my pregnancy. Some sweet butt from the Tacoma charter. And Happy, Chibs and Tiggy are probably talking business again." Talia whined and Althea rubbed her hair.

"I'm up, lets go." They got up and walked out into the clubhouse where they found most of the members had moved outside.

"Ah there are our faithful ladies!" Chibs cheered as Althea wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

Happy walked to Talia and kissed her forehead, his hands instantly went to her belly and she smiled.

"To new beginnings, growing families and legitimate business!" Bobby called out and everyone raised their beers and drinks to the air.

"Cheer cheer!" People shouted from different spots in the parking lot.

And then gun fire shed. The compound turned into chaos.

Everyone began dropping to the ground. Chibs jumped into action and shoved Althea to the ground. Happy pushed Chibs down and dropped the the ground next to him. Happy looked up realizing that Talia was struggling to get on the ground with her belly. Tig jumped up and pushed her down safely, he shielded her body with his own. It was like time had stopped when really it all happened in under a minute tops.

"I swear we can't have a family get together without something happened." Bobby said and everyone burst into laughter.

Tig looked down at Talia's leg and cursed.

"Guys grab her! She got hit in the leg!" Happy bound off the ground, tripping over his own feet and lifted Talia with no problem. He carried her inside and placed her down on the pool table and lifted her dress.

Chibs pushed his glasses on as Althea grabbed the first aid kit. "Okay luv, this is going to be extremely painful considering I can't drown you in alcohol." Chibs said and began digging for the bullet.

Everyone sat around in silence.


End file.
